Harry Potter and the Horcrux Quest
by zak4
Summary: Harry Potter continues the quest for Horcruxes. He finds out about Snape, gets a visit from a very famous person of old, and much more during his quest. Takes place after the events of the events of the 6th book.


**Harry Potter and the Quest For Horcruxes **

**Chapter 1**

**The Graveyard **

Godric's Hollow was a sleepy, quiet sort of village. The residents were generally peaceful,

fun-loving people who enjoyed the outdoors. The village was mostly made up of cottages and

the cottages all looked similar. They were all white (or some shade of white) and had large front

porches as most of the people liked to sit outside in the afternoon and enjoy the sunshine.

There was one house, and only one, that the villagers absolutely avoided.

The old Potter house, the older inhabitants say, was haunted. About 19 or 20 years ago now,

James and Lily Potter had died. How or why was a mystery that the villagers like to discuss every

once in a while. All anybody could remember was that on the night of Halloween an explosion of

green light could be see and heard from the Potter house. When the villagers investigated the next

day (no one dared to go in that night) they found the Potters bodies. They also thought they had a

son, but his body was nowhere to be found.

The local police did an autopsy on James and Lily, but could find nothing wrong with them.

They had no clue how they died. Meanwhile the firefighters and bomb squad tried to find out

what cause the explosion. They searched the whole house, or at least what remained of it, and came

up empty handed.

As the years went by they eventually rebuilt the house, but no one dared live in it. It was too

spooky and the longest anybody dwelled there was about one year (and they said that was too

long). The inhabitants of Godric's Hollow would give anything to know the true events of what

happened that night, but it's doubtful they will ever know.

The Potters house, as of today and now, wasn't deserted at the moment. In fact, somebody

was in it right now looking around. That someone was Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, and the

only survivor of the 'explosion' that night 19 years ago. Harry had apparated into the Hollow only a

few moments before and entered the house, which wasn't locked. As he stood looking around,

childhood memories seem to float back to him.

He remembered in full, the night his parents died. He remembered his mother and father playing

with him, here, in the living room. He smiled faintly as that was probably the last happy moment with

his parents. He remember his father telling Lily to go and hide while Voldemort approached the

house. Harry went upstairs to his room and to the place where Lily fled to. He remembered

Voldemort killing Lily because she wouldn't step aside and he remembered Voldemort trying to kill

him. He shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. It was time to do what he came to Godric's Hollow

to do. He disapparated.

When Harry reappeared he was in a graveyard. He looked around quickly just to make sure

no Muggle had noticed him appearing out of thin air. When he was satisfied he strolled through the

various headstones trying to find the Potters. At last, at the very back, and slightly separated from

the rest were the headstones of his mother and father. Both headstones had no flower decorations

or anything and the only thing on them was the year of birth and death. On James Potter's stone it

showed 1958-1981. On Lily's it was the same. Harry shed another tear and quickly wiped it away.

After starting at the headstones for a few minutes, he realized something that he didn't like.

He was being watched. Harry couldn't know how he knew this but he just suspected it. The hairs on

the back of his neck rosed. His hearing became more acute and he heard a footstep fall and break

on a twig as well as a quiet shushing noise. He recognized both right away and knew it wasn't a

Death Eater or Voldemort for that matter.

"I thought I told you not to follow me here." Harry said apparantly speaking to the headstones.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped out of the shadows where they were hiding and

Ron grinned.

"So which one of us did you hear, Harry?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Both, actually. You walk too loudly for your own good and Hermione's attempt to

shut you up gave herself away."

Hermione smiled too.

"Sorry, Harry, but we couldn't just let you go alone. What if you were attacked or something?"

"Considering where we are, I found being attacked highly unlikely." Harry replied, resuming his

staring at the headstones.

Ron frowened. "Allright, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Harry pointed at the headstones. "My father and mother are resting in peace here. I think the last

place Voldemort would go is to the grave of the people he's murdered."

"Oh, good point. You think he'd be scared."

"Not scared, no. If he knew I was going to be here, he'd waste no time. Just I don't picture

Voldemort visiting the graves of his victims." Harry replied.

There was a few moments silence as they all stood together beside the graves, illuminated by the

moonlight.

"Sometimes I wish they were still alive, and I wish it now more than ever." Harry finally said.

Ron and Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. How could they?

Suddenly a voice that belonged to none of them boomed. "But they are still alive. In

your heart."

Even though the voice sounded kind, the three were still suspicious and immediately drew their

wands, turned to face the newcomer, and crouched defensively. The man was broad-shouldered

with brown shaggy hair and he could easily be described as a lion of a man. His voice even

resembled a lion's, if you take my meaning. Assuming this man was a visiting Muggle, they all made

to stow away their wands.

The man laughed and said. "Do not worry. I am not a Muggle and I know what you are."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione brought their wands out again in defense.

The man grinned and said. "Again, do not worry. I am, or was I should say, a wizard and have no

intention of harming you. Even if I wanted to harm you, I couldn't. Just as you can't harm me. If you

don't believe me, go ahead and try."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Then they all put their wands away and stood

up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the obvious question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." the man said. "However, I don't like giving obvious

answers. So I will give you a hint. This village, even though it is a Muggle one, was named after me."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You're Godric Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

Godric Gryffindor's smile grew larger. "You're quick-witted aren't you. Yes I am one of the

founders of Hogwarts and I have been called out of my dreamless slumber, death, to give wisdom

and words of advice to Harry Potter, son of James Potter."

Harry still looked suspicious. "How do we know you're the real Godric Gryffindor and not

just an imposter." Harry raised his wand again.

"I believe I already told you that you couldn't harm me, so there's no reason for you to have the

wand out, Harry." he said, frowning slightly as though disappointed. "This, however, is my proof."

He drew aside his cloak and drew a large, ruby-encrusted sword. He held it so the three could

examine the hilt. They all saw, as they expected, the name 'Godric Gryffindor' written.

"This sword was created and belongs to me." he explained as he sheathed it again. "If I wasn't

Godric Gryffindor, could I have it? Well I supposed I could have killed the real Gryffindor, but if I

did, then I'd probably have killed you too, wouldn't I?"

Hermione answered. "You said you couldn't--"

"Hurt you, yes. And I can't which means that whether or not I'm Godric Gryffindor is really

irrelevant, isn't it?"

They all were very confused by this, but Harry pocketed his wand again nevertheless.

"As I was saying, I come to offer words of wisdom and advice to Harry. But I don't think

a graveyard is the place to do it. As I can't do magic in my state I'm afraid we'll have to walk. I

believe Harry knows a good place to sit and chat, eh, Harry?"

Harry smiled. They were going back to his folks house. Harry started to lead the way as he, and

possibly Godric were the only ones who knew where they were going. Godric would not speak on

the way there, even when prompted by all three. Whereas it took Harry about a second to

disapparate and apparate, the walk took roughly 20 minutes. It might have taken a shorter time if

Ron hadn't tripped for the second time counting.

They all entered the house and because they didn't want to be disturbed, as unlikely as that was,

Hermione locked the door. Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered "Muffliato." Godric

smiled.

"Good thinking." he said.

Ron went around the house and inspected it. He then walked around outside and came back in.

"Nobody around. It's safe." he declared.

"I knew it would be." said Harry and Godric together.

"Now, Harry Potter." said the famous founder. "It is time for me to tell my story."


End file.
